Demyx Cooks
by Zelixion
Summary: Xaldin is off on along term mission Xemnas can't find a decent cook while he was gone. So, Demyx tok it upon himself and shocks everyone. No pairings.


Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts do you really think I'd be writing a fanfiction about it?  
Xaldin: So what's this story about?  
Me:Demyx cooking.  
Xaldin:WHAT!? Demyx is going to be in 'my' kitchen?  
Me:Yes now hush Xaldin dear.  
Demyx squeezed his sea green eyes shut in excitement. Xaldin had left for a month long mission to Beast's Castle. Xemnas evidently didn't think about the fact that most of the organization couldn't cook. Xemnas couldn't work a toaster to save his life. Xigbar said that if they got him to cook they would end up with food poisoning. Vexen was forbidden to cook after Xemnas found out he had put chemicals in the food to experiment. Lexaeus' version of cooking was based on a protein shake and heath foods. Zexion just flat out said no. Saix could cook no better than xemnas. Axel burnt everything to a crisp. No one even considered Demyx. Luxord spiked everthing with vodka. Demyx shuddered at remembering this. Marluxia insisted on turning everyone into vegetarians. Larxene tried to poison everyone else. And Roxas was okay it's just everyone gets tired of seeing Mac and Cheese.  
It was about two hours until lunchtime and Xemnas had assigned Roxas to cook but luckily Demyx got there before him. He locked the kitchen doors knowing Xaldin and the Superior had keys.When Roxas got here to find it locked he would give up and go back to his room. He searchedthe kitchen pleased with what he found. He had enough to make a wide selection of foods. Demyx pondered what he was going to make before deciding to make everything. Red rice,jambalaya, chicken,etc. Desserts would include cake, fried ice cream(this is real and it's really good), and pie. Demyx summoned a few Dancers to help him and set to work.  
Roxas sighed and walked down to the kitchen. He hated to cook but he didn't have a choice. Superior's orders. He went to open the kitchen door and discovered it was locked. He grinned. This would get him out of having to cook for sure. Then he remembered the Keyblade.  
"Damn it all to hell." He muttered. He summoned the blade and unlocked the door. He opened the door surprised to see Demyx and about ten Dancers working in there."Demyx?" The mullhawked boy turned in surprise.  
"How'd you get the door open?" Asked Demyx,sighing in frustration when he saw the Keyblade.  
"So, you're cooking?" Roxas asked, sniffing a stew that was simmering on the stove.  
"Yeah." Demyx said.  
"Well don't let me stop you"  
"Wait." Demyx said. "How about you help me? That way the Superior can't say you disobeyed him." Roxas nodded.  
"Okay. What do you want me to do?" As far as he could tell, the Dancers were doing everything.  
"Um, Macaroni?" Suggested Demyx.  
Xemnas walked into the dining hall. He wasn't really looking forward to Roxas' Macaroni again. To his surprise, Roxas was sitting at the table with everyone else.Axel looked at him.  
"Hey Mansex," The pyro said. "I thought you said little Roxy was going to cook?" "If you decided to have someone else do it that's fine though, dude." Xigbar commented. Xemnas looked at Roxas sternly.  
"You didn't cook?" he asked. There was a collective groan from the table. They were all going to starve!  
"Well-" Roxas started before the door that lead to the kitchen opened and Demyx came out with a cooking apron on. Larxene groaned.  
"That little queer cooked?" she complaind. "We're all going to have food poisoning!" Demyx glared at her.Before snapping his fingers Dancers filed out the door, laden with covered tray of food. As they put the items on the table, they took the lids off reveiling one delectable dish after another. There was a shocked silence from everyone. Xemnas sat and took the first sample of food in front of him. He chewed the food stoically for a few moments before a look of complete astonishment appeared on his face. "Demyx," He said." This is absolutely delicious!" That did it. Everyone dug in with earnest. There were quite a few "mmm's," and "Oh-kigdom-hearts-this-is-good"  
Demyx sat down with a victorious smirk on his face before eating himself. From that point on whenever Xaldin left on long term missions, Demyx was appointed cook. Which was perfectly fine with him. 


End file.
